The Other List
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: What really happened in Hannah's old town. All we heard was that there were rumours, but what if she made another set of tapes and sent them to people in her old town as well?
1. Chapter 1: Cassette 1 side A

**Please read and review, I would love to know how to improve.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Jay Asher and I am making no money by writing this fic.**

 **What really happened in Hannah's old town. All we heard was that there were rumours, but what if she made another set of tapes and sent them to people in her old town as well? It's better than it sounds… I hope. Please try it and let me know what you think.**

 **Cassette 1, side A**

 _Hello old friends. Bet you never thought you'd hear from me again. Well this will be the last time, it certainly may be the most memorable. In case you haven't noticed it's Hannah Baker here. Now before you all groan and hit the stop button and throw these tapes away, I suggest you listen. Because this is the last time you will ever hear my voice. I'm going to… Well, I'm not going to be around for much longer, let's put it that way. If you have received these tapes then it means that you are one of the reasons why or at least one of the reasons why my family and I felt it necessary to move somewhere new. We thought we'd get a fresh start. We didn't though._

I press stop. What has this got to do with me? Hannah left months ago. Probably about a year ago now. I'm not sure. I never counted. I hated her. She hated me. That's how it worked. We'd just glare at each other in the corridors and mouth snide comments at each other in class. How does that effect a decision to, well take her own life, ages later? She started it.

" **Hey!" I stand up, there's a tall girl laughing at me. "What was that for?" I say.**

" **It was an accident." I grab my notebook off the floor.**

" **You could clearly see I was walking here." I snap and walk away.**

Before the incident in 5th grade where she shoved me over, I never really spoke to Hannah Baker. She was a loner. Never really had many friends. I found her quite boring. After, the incident, she loathed me and I loathed her. Looking back it was pretty silly. I mean there was no harm done, why did I react so badly? I don't know. But I have a feeling she held a grudge if she's put me on this list. Or it could just be a joke. Just a laugh. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I hit play again.

 _There are 6 of you. There are actually a lot more than six, but you six, none of them would have done it if it weren't for you six. I thought when we moved away, all this would stop, but in my new town, it just got worse. I have sent a different version of these tapes to people living there. People living there that also made the mistake of taking advantage of me twice. You don't need to worry about that though. There are 2 rules: 1, you listen, 2, you pass these tapes on. Hopefully neither will be easy for you. I have made a copy of these tapes, and they will be released in a very public manner if you don't pass them on, I will not be taken for granted. Again._

How can I be one amongst 6 other people, I wasn't half as bad as most.

 _So, Isaac, let's start with you. Isaac Kali, every girl, at some point has wanted you as their boyfriend. And I'll admit it, so did I. What's not to love, you're sporty and fun, right? Wrong. You led a secret life that no one ever knew about. Most of the time you were high, but you could just hide it well._

What? Isaac is the last person I'd expect to get high. He always seemed so, well straight. How did Hannah even find out/

 _I don't see a problem with getting high. Well I do, but that was your choice to make. I'm not going to stand here and tell you off for taking drugs. That's not what this is about. What this is about, is your actions towards me because of the drugs._

 _Most people think you are a bit obnoxious, I don't think you are, not really. It's how you hide the effects of the drugs._

I broke up with him because he was too obnoxious. I dated him and didn't even realise he took drugs. Was it because I wasn't looking, or because he was good at hiding it? I'll never know.

 _Anyway, let me take you for a trip down memory lane Isaac, then everyone else can discover what really happened that evening._

What evening?

 _Everyone else, other than us, will know it as the night I got arrested._

I've heard this story hundreds of times. It's pretty funny. Hannah got mega high at a party and then drove home, but she was giving Isaac a lift, but they were involved in a crash. The police realised she was high through some scientificy thing that checks to see if you have traces of illegal substances in you. Hannah was seriously high. And then she claimed it was Isaac's fault. She ended up with points off her license and a criminal record in then I think.

 _The night I realised that people only care about their own lives, it doesn't matter how they affect over people's. Why would it? As long as your life is going great, who cares about anyone else?_

 _I had never planned on going to the party. I didn't have many friends, most people were rude towards me because I came from the rich end of town. But then Isaac approached me at the end of math and asked me if I was planning on going to the party on that night. I told him no, and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. He told me it'd be fun if we went together. At this point I should have just maybe made some excuse about a quiz I needed to study for and walked away._

 _Maybe none of this would have happened if I had. But at this point I had a major crush on Isaac. Sure, I knew he could be a jerk at times, but at that moment, all my worries seemed to slip away. Isaac wanted to go to a party with me? So I told him yes and asked if he wanted me to drive us there and he said yes and gave me his address. I said bye and walked away. But then you ran up to me a couple of seconds later, you said I should have your number in case something happened so I couldn't make it. It was a pretty bad excuse for giving me your number, but I accepted it and scribbled it down next to your address._

 _That evening, I picked you up and I drove us there. You grabbed a couple of cups of beer and we sat down in an empty room and chatted. Pretty soon the awkward gaps grew shorter and shorter and we were laughing as if we'd known each other all our lives._

 _Then he bought it out. The drugs. I tried to stop him. I told him no. He insisted though. And when I tried to run out the room, he locked the door. I tried swiping the powder onto the floor, but he moved it out the way in time_

" _Just relax Hannah, it's just a bit of fun. Let go of your worries for once." He said. Just relax. Right. You were trying to force me to take an illegal substance despite me repeatedly saying no, and then you tell me to relax about it._

Why does this matter anyway. She could have just yelled for help. Or just taken it and caught a lift with someone else.

 _So he forced me to take it and said we should head home. When I was driving back, I couldn't concentrate on the road. The drugs were really taking their toll. And then I didn't break in time around the corner. I wasn't really paying much attention to the road at the time. I was mainly cursing myself for being so naïve as to think Isaac would actually want me as his girlfriend._

Who would want Hannah Baker as their girlfriend? She was a loner. Never tried to fit in. Not once.

 _No one was injured fortunately, but the cops did a drugs test on me and I came up positive. I tried to explain, but no one listened. They didn't care that I had never done anything like this. They didn't care enough to even let me fight my case._

 _My parents grounded me for months. They wanted to believe me, I could tell, but there just wasn't evidence. So now you know. You know what really happened that night. I wasn't just trying to get Isaac in trouble. He set out that night intending me to get arrested. For what reason, I don't know. And I never will, but Isaac why did you have to go that far just to take down a peg or two? I didn't do anything to you. Ever. Sure I didn't hang out with you, but I wasn't rude to you or anything. I was innocent, and you just decided to wreck my life. My parents couldn't ever trust me after that. No one could. Which meant later on, when other things happened, I didn't have anyone to turn to._

It wasn't that big of a deal, Hannah was always so overdramatic about everything. A small offence of taking drugs when you're young isn't exactly going to wreck your whole life.

 _Turn the tape over to hear the next story._

I wait a few minutes before turning the tape over. I burst out laughing as the tape clicks to the end. This is utterly ridiculous. I take a packet of gum out of my pocket and take the last piece out. I drop it on my tongue and chew it slowly, letting the minty flavour spread across my mouth. I take the tape out and put it back in the other way around, getting up from the park bench I was sitting on.

"Hey Aria." I look around Rhys is standing there. I didn't notice him before. "What's so funny?" He must have heard me laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. I hope I didn't look stupid.

"Nothing." I smile "Just this thing I'm listening to."

"Can I hear?" He gestures his hand towards the earphone that is dangling from my ear. It must have fallen out at some point. I didn't notice when. I don't know why I don't want Rhys to listen, I just wanted to keep to myself, for now anyway.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say "You wouldn't get it anyway." He still looks like he's interested "It's a girl thing."

"Oh." He looks slightly uncomfortable, but at least he doesn't want to listen.

"Anyway, see you." I say, flicking my hair out of my eyes onto my hot back. I press play as I start walking.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassette 1 side B

**This chapter's slightly shorter than the last one, sorry the next one should be longer and I'll try to have it out by Tuesday I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Jay Asher and I'm not making any money by writing this fic.**

 **Cassette 1, side B**

 _If you're listening to this then you must have got through the first tape. That may have seemed like a pretty small thing to you Isaac, but to me, my parent's trust was everything, and you just laughed it off and made it seem like I was the one who was crazy._

 _Anyway, this tape isn't about you. Faye Ullis, this is yours._

I didn't even know they ever spoke. I never even saw them say hi to each other in the corridor. Faye's a really shy geeky girl. She's the sort of person who gets top marks on a test and doesn't brag about it. She's pretty nice if you get to know her. Most people don't bother though because she has strict parents who don't like her going out to parties. She's helped get my grade up a couple of times when I've been in danger of getting a report card sent home.

 _I know what you guys are probably thinking. No. Not Faye Hannah. You must've made a mistake. Well I haven't. Most people just walk straight past her, don't really know her. Some talk to her a little and let her sit with them at lunch while they chatted, occasionally asking her opinion on how a hot a guy is or whether she thinks their new shade of lipstick looks okay. But I knew the real Faye._

There isn't the 'real' Faye. She's just a quiet girl. Sure she didn't have that many friends, but she was shy. I bet Hannah's going to make a big thing out of some tiny thing that happened, like with Isaac.

 _Faye and I knew each other pretty well when we were young because our parents were good friends. We never really clicked, but we spent many afternoons playing in each other's yards while our parents chatted over a coffee. I never really liked you Faye, I don't say that to be mean. I didn't particularly hate you either, but I always found you slightly boring. You always wanted to play the same games over and over._

So you're putting her on these tapes for playing the same games with her over and over despite the fact it happened hears ago?

 _Faye, you probably knew from the second you realised what these tapes are why you're on here. For everyone else, here's the reason. One afternoon when we playing in my back garden a bird flew in. I was swinging on the tyre swing and Faye was making a daisy chain. It was just an ordinary bird. And Faye looked at it. Do you remember what you said next Faye? Because I do._

" _I wonder what will happen if its wings were to get cut off. Let's try it Hannah."_

Okay, that it slightly physcotic, but she was only little, how would she know better?

 _The way you said it, so innocently. Of course I jumped off the swing and ran towards it so it flew away._

" _That's cruel." I remember folding my podgy little arms and giving her a death glare._

" _It wouldn't have been for me." Then she gave me the creepiest smile ever. Just so everyone else who's listening knows. We were seven. Seven. Just seven and Faye thought it would be fun to torture a bird._

She didn't know any better. She's just making everything into a massive thing.

 _Faye may have only been seven, and I would have forgiven her, if it hadn't been that she carried on with that sicko mind set. I don't know whether she still does it now or not._

Does what? I wish she'd just say straight what Faye did.

 _But for those of you who don't know, after that incident, every birthday ,every Christmas and every thanksgiving I would receive a small wrapped up shoebox. It never had a note or anything, but I knew it was from you Faye, who else would it be? That first time you sent me it, I was excited, I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the bow eagerly. Inside was a dead bird. With both its wings cut off._

Who would do that?

 _I cried and cried when I first saw it. I took it into my garden and buried it. I drove a stick in the ground too, to mark the spot. I didn't need a note to know who it was from._

I get it's sick, but I mean come on, ending your own life just because someone sent you the body of a bird that they had tortured. Seriously? A bit overdramatic.

 _Faye, why did you do that? Why? What did I ever do to you? It was just sick. You're probably wondering why you made it onto this list. I mean sure to you it probably wasn't a very big thing. But to me it was. It meant every birthday, every Christmas and every thanksgiving I buried a bird that had been tortured for me. I felt so bad. Every birthday, Christmas and thanksgiving. I cried myself to sleep._

Why would anyone do that?

 _Faye, you made me realise, by doing that, by killing those birds, that I would never really fit in. Aged 7, I realised that. Faye, you made me feel so guilty, and it was never even my fault. Faye, it may have been a sick joke to me, but you made me feel like a murderer and you tried to pretend it wasn't even you. For that you are on these tapes. You didn't even stop when we were older and you should've known better. You never tried to speak to me or apologise. I just don't get why you did it. What pleasure did it bring you? Faye, what was the point? You ruined times with my family that should've been special. I never had a really special time after that. I could just about cope before the incident with Isaac, I could never properly enjoy myself with my family. So thank you Faye, you ruined my relationship with my family._

The tape clicks to the end of the roll. I never thought Faye would do something like that. Though, she had no evidence it was her. I can see why she thought it was though. I don't really get why Faye made her move away though. Her parents probably didn't even know what Faye did. I still don't get where I come into any of this. I mean, I didn't do anything. Really.

Sure we didn't really like each other, but I wasn't the one that made her parents realise they needed to move away. I don't think anyone really knew what happened then. I turn the corner to get to my house and I see Isaac. He's my next door neighbour and he's practising basketball in his front yard. The basketball bounces over the knee height wall that separates our gardens. He's about to hop over the wall to get it back, but there's a flowerbed directly next to it so it's awkward for him.

"Isaac, I'll get it for you, don't worry."

"Thanks." He says. "I didn't want to squash your mum's prized roses." I go through the gate into my garden and pick the ball up and chuck it to him.

"It's okay." I smile, he's about to aim at the hoop when I decide to see what he thinks about the tapes. She obviously sent them to him because he was first on the list. "I got the tapes today." He stops, as if he's seen a ghost.

"I-I." He stammers.

"Don't worry." I say. "She was so overdramatic. D'you think it's true about Faye though?"

"Probably, and you don't have to pretend. What I did was wrong."

"She could have just not driven." I shrug.

"Have you listened to them all?" He asks.

"No. I've just finished Faye's. Who's next?" I ask. I want to know the other three people on the list.

"It's actually you Aria." He says. "And don't take this the wrong way, but I think she definitely had a point about you." I ignore him and go inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Cassette 2 side A

**I'm going to try to update each Tuesday, but I have exams coming up so the next couple may be a couple of days late.**

 **I just want to have a massive rant now just because I've seen something a few times and it really annoys me. Okay, so basically when you are going onto 13 reasons why fanfics, you click on the little button that says 'books' not TV so why are people writing fics based off the TV series when 13 reasons why is a BOOK. I know it's a TV series on Netflix too, I haven't actually watched it but from what I've heard it's quite different so I don't actually want to, but you don't see people writing Captain America fics based off the films and then put it in the comics section do you? I know there isn't a section for 13 reasons why in TV shows, but seriously, don't put something based off a TV series under 'Books', it's just annoying. Anyone else agree with me here?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Cassette 2 Side A**

 _One third of the way already. Only four more to go. I wonder if these tapes will really do anything, if you'll really take notice of your actions, if it saves just one life, it'll be worth it. Because for all I know you're still doing it. Still driving innocent people to… To end their own life. Because if you are, these tapes are to stop you. And so at least six of you know the truth. The truth about me. Not the crazy rumours that were always flying around._

 _I want you to know the truth. Because I was never loopy, I never wanted to take those drugs. I never wanted every special moment with my family to be ruined. And I never wanted any trouble at school either. So why did you do that to me, Aria? Why?_

You started it. You shoved into me. I don't see how it was my fault. I didn't even do anything that bad. Certainly not enough to drive you to kill yourself. It was just a joke. You took it way too seriously.

 _Aria, I bet your denying all of this. You never knew what you were really doing to me. How could you? You probably think I'm being way too dramatic about all this, and maybe I am, but I have an excuse. What was your excuse for doing those things?_

 _I expect everyone listening knows that Aria and I never really got on. You probably never knew why. Aria, why did you hate me so much? It truly was an accident._

You were grinning at me. Why would you laugh at me if it was just an accident? I always saw through your lies Hannah.

 _For those 5 of you who don't know, or maybe these tapes have got out so it's not just you 6 hearing these, Aria and I weren't always arch enemies. We never really spoke to each other. We'd never said hi to each other in the corridor, asked each other to borrow a hairband for gym, traded lip gloss shades in the toilet before class. None of that. I don't really know why._

Because I always knew you weren't worth talking to. And I was right.

 _Anyway, I can't even remember when it happened,4_ _th_ _maybe 5_ _th_ _grade? It was in the changeover between periods and the corridor was busy, everyone rushing off in different directions. You know, how it always is when I got shoved into a certain someone. Now just so you know at this stage, I was on my phone laughing at something that came up on my Instagram. I turned around to apologise._

" _Hey!" Aria said, while I was still laughing on my phone. "What was that for?" At this stage I put my phone away, ready to defend myself._

" _It was an accident." She grabs her notebook off the floor._

" _You could clearly see I was walking here."_

Well she could.

 _Then you walked away. After that, if you saw me in the corridor you'd glare at me. Knock stuff out of my hands. Always small spiteful little things. You're probably laughing about this right now._

You're right, I am. You're blaming me for the fact you're committing suicide because I didn't like you so I gave you the evil eyes. Mature.

 _It got worse than that when we got older though. A few months before we moved away you 'accidently dropped' my pants in the showers after gym and they got soaked so the school lent me a skirt from lost property for the rest of the day. I heard you laughing to your friends afterwards that yesterday you took all the decent pants and skirts from lost property so I had to have one that didn't really fit me._

It was just a joke. Get over it. Move on.

 _The school said I had to wear the only skirt there. When they gave it to me, it didn't look too bad. I only had one period left anyway. So I put it on. It was way too short and tight, but I could just about manage, I'd just have to hurry home so no one really saw it. Only someone did. I'm not going to say who, they come up later but they know who they are. And because they saw it, they thought it was an excuse. They saw it as an excuse to come up to me and slap my bottom. I was just walking, I had never spoken to this guy before and he just slapped it and ran off._

How was that my fault though?

 _Aria, I don't blame you for his actions. You couldn't have known that would happen? How could you? You were aware it might start rumours though. You were aware that certain guys, or girls to be fair, may take it as an opportunity._

It was only meant to be a joke. You shouldn't have left your pants so close to the showers anyway.

 _Aria, if you hadn't done that, you probably wouldn't even be on these tapes. I didn't really care about the small, petty things. They don't matter to me. It was just another immature girl thinking she could get through to me. But that, putting me in a position where I was made vulnerable like that. That was unforgiveable. After that, I threw out any clothes that were remotely tight. I couldn't trust anyone at school otherwise._

That's a bit extreme.

 _I did start wearing tight clothes once I moved, but that took a lot of courage. You can't even begin to understand how afraid I was when I first wore some skinny jeans out in public. As it happened something quite similar happened in my new town, but you don't need to know about that._

 _Aria, you took my self-confidence away at a time I needed it most. I think you probably did genuinely mean it as a cruel joke, but jokes have consequences. And this was one of them. If you hadn't played that 'joke' all this may not have happened. If you hadn't done that, I may have been able to cope with the rumours about Isaac and the drugs, but this incident sparked other things, things I still can't come to terms with, and never will._

You're the one who's ending it. Or has ended it.

 _Things that caused me to move towns. Move to a town where a rumour started based on a kiss._

Rumours die out.

 _A rumour that caused someone who I trusted to hate me._

You shouldn't have trusted them then.

 _Then a list was made which gave people an even more perverted image of me._

Why did you let them get that image of you in the first place then?

 _This list caused someone to take even the safety of my home away from me._

You already said that Isaac took away the trust and Faye the good times, what more was left?

 _I turned to someone to help me find out who they were, and they did and then just dumped me, pretended we were friends, but never really talked to me._

Who would want to be friends with you?

 _Then someone tried to use these rumours started as an excuse to touch me sexually when I repeatedly expressed I did not want him to._

You could have just left.

 _Then when I was so alone and there was only one way for me to keep receiving encouragement, someone took that away from me._

Stop being so melodramatic.

 _Then someone offered my thoughts up for ridicule._

Isn't that what these tapes are doing?

 _And there's more. Someone who seemed trusting did something that indirectly caused someone to die. I may have been able to stop this death, but she didn't let me. So I also have the guilt of someone's death on my conscience._

You could have reported it to the police, it would have at least cleared your conscience.

 _On the same night as that, I saw someone rape someone. At the time, I was having a break down, they didn't know I was in the room, but the person who was raped, had two chances me and someone else. The someone else was the person who started a rumour based off a kiss. There was never really two chances. I was never strong enough and he was a jerk._

It was never your responsibility to stop it.

 _Later on the guy who raped the girl took advantage of the fact that I was vulnerable too. I could have probably stopped him and he knew it. He just took advantage of me being an emotional wreck._

Like you said you could have stopped him, you can't exactly blame me because you didn't.

 _Finally, I went and spoke to someone, I tried to get help, to try to stop these tapes from ever being sent on. They told me to move on. Get over it._

It still was an option.

 _That was never an option._

You made it not an option.

 _So that's what your joke did._

That's pretty unlikely, I didn't exactly maker your family move out of town.

 _Maybe it would have still happened anyway Aria, and I'm not blaming you completely, some people did a lot worse than you._

I already knew that.

 _You didn't break the law at least._

Maybe if you had reported people to the police I wouldn't be wasting my time listening to these pointless tapes.

 _But I still hold you responsible at least a little. Aria, just think about what you're about to do before you do it, that may have saved a life. It might have saved two lives in fact because the person who indirectly caused a death, wouldn't have done that if I hadn't been there. She would have been driving herself home instead of me. It might have even stopped a rape. I hope you understand Aria, it was a small thing, but it started a snowball that just kept on rolling. Madison, you're up next._

I did a harmless prank, maybe I took it too far, but she can't hold me responsible of a rape of a girl I never met, or the death of someone I never met. Or even her own suicide. I wonder what Madison did. The tape clicks to its end and I take it out and flip it over.

I go down from my room into the kitchen. It's hot, even sitting up on my bed with the window wide open. I pour myself a glass of cold orange juice and pop a couple of ice cubes in it before going into my back yard. I have a hammock in the shade of two trees, it might be cooler there. I take a long sip. It's cold and delicious. Then I press play.


	4. Chapter 4: Cassette 2 side B

**I hope you like and please let me know what you think.**

 **Cassette 2 Side B**

 _Madison, Madison. Honey, you were my best friend,_

I never saw them together.

 _we weren't even that close._

It's pretty sad that your best friend was someone you weren't that close to.

 _When I had no one else, you were there. You were the only person who kept talking to me. You always let me know you didn't believe the rumours, that it was all rubbish, and for that, thank you. You kept me going through a really tough time. We didn't really speak until the inappropriate skirt incident, but the day after that, you came up to me in the corridor._

" _Don't listen to the rumours, they're rubbish." Those seven words meant the world to me. Every time a new rumour about me sparked you told me to ignore them, just keep going. We didn't talk any other time except then, but those conversations made me feel so good. They let me know that not everyone believed the lies. You bought me hope when I had none. But you must have done something, I mean why else would you be on this list?_

 _I maybe could have just about coped if you hadn't said those few kind words every time a new rumour came out, but there was one rumour that I couldn't. That was the one rumour you chose to believe. That was the rumour. The rumour everyone knew about, even the saddo geeks that hide in the library, no offence to you guys not that any of you should be listening, unless of course this set of tapes isn't passed on. Then everyone will hear it and you six will probably be the least popular in school._

Well, considering I didn't do anything wrong, I doubt it.

 _You all know what rumour I'm talking about._

Everyone knows what someone's talking about if they mention the name Hannah Baker. Everyone knows what happened.

 _The final rumour. The rumour that even my parents believed. For a while. Until they realised I was right. Finally. That was when they pulled me out of school. I would have had to leave school soon after that anyway, but let's not go into that, it's for another tape._

Great, there's another tape with a complete lie on it. We all know what really happened. We all know Hannah's reputation.

 _After I left school we kept getting attacked. A rock through the window. The car egged._

That one was my idea. It was even funnier than I thought it would be though because it was a really hot day and the car was out on her yard so the egg started to cook.

 _Graffiti on the wall. My parents went to the police countless times but they were against us too. Said they were 'looking into it', but they never even took photos of the evidence. My parents decided enough was enough, and as soon as we could we moved out of town._

 _Madison, maybe you see now why I am so upset you didn't believe me. You were the only person who ever believed me anymore and you were jealous so you decided not to believe me. Why Madison? You were my encouragement when I needed it most._

 _Ever heard the song 'You are my sunshine'? Well Madison, you were my sunshine._

Hannah starts to sing. She has-had rather- a beautiful voice.

 _My only sunshine. You made me happy when skies were grey. You never knew dear, how much I loved you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Well, guess what?_

Her tone changes entirely.

 _You did Madison. You probably wouldn't even be on these tapes if you had just kept it to yourself, but you had to tell me you didn't believe me didn't you. You just had to get the attention. Everyone knows what happened that day. Everyone Madison._

It was hilarious. Flipping hilarious.

 _I was by my locker, just getting my stuff out for first period when you walked up to me. You started using the mirror stuck to the inside of my locker that the previous owner had put there and hadn't been bothered to take when they left to touch up on your pink lipstick._

" _Hey." You said pretty loudly. Now by this point, I had heard all the rumours about me. "What's up?" I don't actually remember my exact words, but I can guess pretty well what I must have said._

" _I'm okay."_

" _I know the rumours Hannah, you can't be okay." At this point I thought you were going to say something supportive like you normally were._

" _I've heard them all before." Then I slammed my locker shut, but you grabbed my wrist._

" _Hannah," You said, then you yelled "How can you be okay, knowing that you have slept with every guy in this school. That must be at least the 7_ _th_ _now." I turned away, but Madison, you must have seen me. You must have seen the tear trickling down my face. You must have known the extent to which you had hurt me. You never believed any of the rumours, and I'll never know if you truly believed that last rumour or not._

The last rumour wasn't a rumour though. It was true. It was all real. We all knew it was true, and Hannah never tried to deny it like the others.

 _When I went back to my locker later, I found 7 names on it. 7 names written on in pink lipstick. With the swirly writing that I know belongs to you Madison. I'm sure you all know which 7 names were on that locker, the 7 boys I had rumoured to have slept with._

Rumoured? It was true.

 _I only ever slept with one of those guys._

See. Even she doesn't deny sleeping with someone.

 _Yes, I admit it; I did sleep with one guy. One. In fact he was the first guy I ever slept with in this town anyway. The first. But people felt it was necessary to make up rumours about sleeping with other guys because they had a perverted image of me in their head already. Maybe you're starting to see now, why I am doing this. Because you all need to grow up and take responsibility for your actions so no one will ever feel like I do. Like this is the only option._

You could have just got help. You were clearly depressed.

 _Don't think I took this decision lightly. I went through every possible option. I even spoke to my school counsellor, I practically told him that I was thinking about suicide. I can't remember exactly what I said. "I'm gust fed up."_

" _Of what Hannah?" He asked._

" _I don't know, school, life." And he didn't try to pick me up about it. He didn't question it._

You used one of those inexperienced school counsellors? No wonder he didn't stop you from committing suicide.

 _That doesn't matter now though. Well I expect it does. To him. I wonder how he will react when he finds out I committed suicide. Will he just shrug and say if I really wanted help I would have straight out told him? Will he drown in the guilt?_

It'd be stupid if he did. It wasn't his fault he wasn't a professional or anything.

 _I don't know. He'll definitely know I blame him though. He's on another set of tapes. You don't need to worry yourself about that. So Madison, thank you for your encouragement, it kept me going for a while. Until you didn't want to believe the rumour anymore. I hope you learn something from this, because out of all the names on these tapes you are the one I blame the least. You were nice to me for a while. It was just too good to be true._

I slurp the last of the juice out of the glass as the tape runs to the end. I wonder who's up next. I go back inside, rinse the glass and put it back in the cupboard, before going back outside and laying back down on the hammock.

I gaze up as I put the tape in. My view of the sky is obscured slightly by the trees. The sky is a clear bright blue with white puffy clouds littered across the sky. The air is dense. I hate weather like this: the calm before the storm. The clouds will build up and in a couple of days there will be a thunderstorm. Rain will lash down and lightning will dance across the sky to thunder's rumbling tune. I love thunderstorms. I always sit by my window and watch them.

I press play.


	5. Chapter 5: Cassette 3 side A

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, I don't have time at the moment to message you all personally, but if I did have time I would. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Cassette 3 side A**

 _Just two more to go. We're nearly there. Alexia, you're up next._

Alexia. Why her? She's the most popular girl around.

 _I bet none of you were expecting that. I bet you're sitting there going what Alexia? What could she have done? Everyone loves Alexia. She's the most popular, the most pretty, the most funny even the most intelligent._

It's true. I don't think anyone has ever beaten Alexia on a test before.

 _Alexia, I hope people will see you for who you really are now. Well at least the other 5 people listening to these tapes. A couple of them have a lot of influence at school, so maybe you'll stop being so popular. Or maybe not. I don't know._

Why would I hate Alexia? She's always been nice to me, ever since we first met in kindergarten.

 _She probably won't but, oh well. Everyone has probably been at the end of your rumours at some point or other._

No. I don't let people at school know my secrets. We prey on secrets like vultures on a carcass in a scorching hot desert.

 _Well, everyone that isn't in her inner circle that is._

I guess I am one of her best friends.

 _Anyone that she isn't close with is in danger of being attacked by her rumours. Someone wears an old pair of sneakers to school, then Alexia will make something up about their parents being in a tonne of debt and they've lost their house so they're tramps. It's so dumb. Or maybe, their normal sneakers are just broken, you know, the more likely scenario._

It was just a laugh. No one took it seriously anyway.

 _Whatever rumour she came up with would be the talk of the whole school for well, it could be a day or two or even a month. It just depended on when she came up with another rumour about somebody else._

It was a laugh. Get over yourself Hannah.

 _Some of you may be sitting there getting annoyed about why this is even on here. It was all a bit of fun, right?_

Right.

 _Wrong. Why would it be on here otherwise? I'm not making this decision lightly. I tried every other option. I just couldn't carry on. I'm not religious, I don't know what I believe happens when you die, or if you get judged or anything. I could be risking something a whole lot worse happening to me._

You're making that choice though.

 _I have no idea what will happen, but I'm so scared, I hate this life so much, I am willing to risk it. For a chance of a better life. Or a better something at least. Or maybe it'll be worse. Maybe I'll be thrown into the fiery pits of hell. Who knows, maybe I'll see you guys there in a few years' time. Or not, depending on what you guys believe. I bet most of you have even thought about what happens after death._

Not really. I'm still at school.

 _Why would you, I mean you have your whole life ahead of you? Anyway, I'm going off topic. Back to Alexia. So yeah, you may have noticed her rumours, if you haven't, you will now. She'll notice some small tiny detail and weave a lie out of it. Then the next thing you know, the whole school believes that there's some big thing that you've done that is so completely random that it makes you want to laugh._

 _Now my first rumour made by Alexia was made because of a 'prank' played on me. Aria, here's where you come in again._

I didn't even do anything. Stop being so melodramatic.

 _You're so called joke, meant that I was wearing_ T _an inappropriate skirt. Now Alexia saw me wearing that skirt, so by the next day at school, the rumours were flying around. Hannah Baker's a prostitute. Hannah Baker has slept with half the boys in the school. Hannah Baker is a two-timer. Hannah Baker this. Hannah Baker that. It doesn't matter what version of the rumour you heard, either way she made sure everyone thought I was a… no. I can't say that. I refuse to say those words. You want to know why, they were lies. All of them. I never slept with any of the guys that Alexia said. I never did any of those things Alexia said._

Well of course you didn't, everyone knows rumours are the opposite of the truth. It's all just for a laugh. You didn't have to take it so seriously.

 _Of course, the rumours gave me a lot of attention. Unwanted attention. I had tonnes of guys coming up to me and trying to use the worst pick-up lines in existence to see whether I'd go for them or not. When I say the worst pick-up lines, here are a few examples:_

" _Hey, Hannah, I've lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me instead?"_

" _Hannah, my love for you is like diarrhoea, I just can't keep it in."_

That's gross.

" _Yo, Hannah, are you tired, cos you've been running around in my mind all day?" It was just so pathetic. And I didn't even know the names of most of them. Aria, you made me a laughing stock for half a day, Alexia, you did it until I left town._

 _I didn't even do anything to you. I mean I never did anything to Aria either, but she always made it clear she didn't like me for whatever reason._

You pushed me over and by doing so publically humiliated me.

 _But Alexia, what was your excuse for hating me so much? What did I ever do to you? The answer is. Actually, I don't know the answer. I don't think anyone can know the answer. Because the truth is Alexia, you were the most popular girl in the school, and what do popular people do, go around with their group of friends that are all made up of girls with long hair extensions, fake tans, faces layered with make-up. And the boys in their group, they're not much better. They were tight shirts to show off their muscles and dye their hair blonde, but try to make it look natural. Basically, they're cliché. And the people that aren't in your group Alexia, you try to destroy them. You lie and start rumours, I mean why should you be nice to someone who refuses to be the cliché, stereotypical teenage girl clone._

Is she calling me a cliché, stereotypical clone? That is just so rude, just because we look the same, it doesn't mean we're all identical. We just have similar interests, it doesn't make our personalities the same.

 _So back to the question Alexia, why did you hate me so much? Why did you go out of your way to start cruel, spiteful rumours that you knew would hurt me? I'll never know. But maybe you should think about your motives before you do something in future Alexia, who knows you else you will drive to make the same decision as me._

That's pathetic, you're blaming Alexia solely for a decision you decided to make ages after you moved out of town.

 _Don't think I'm just blaming you Alexia, you weren't the only one who made up rumours, others did as well. There were none as vicious as yours though. None as cruel. None as spiteful._

So overdramatic, they were just jokes. Just a laugh. Maybe you should have taken a chill pill.

 _Everyone who is on this list is who I am blaming for my death. For some of you that will mean more than others. Some won't care and will only pass the tapes on so no one else finds out about what you did. Alexia, I am blame you almost the most though. Not quite the most. I've saved the best until last. Well, depends what way you look at it. Recording it will mean dragging up some old memories. Bad memories that makes me feel sick just thinking about. But if it stops it happening again, then these tapes have done their job._

Stops what from happening again?

 _Ladies and gentlemen, if you would just turn over the tape for the final time for the last person. Rhys, it's your turn now._

I think I might finally be about to find out what happened that night. The night Hannah ran out of Rhys' house after his party screaming. No one ever found out what really happened. Why she ran out like that. What happened between Rhys and Hannah. Rhys acted like it was nothing, but Hannah, Hannah proved the rumours about her must have been true.

Because a while after that it was announced that Hannah Baker was pregnant.

 **Is this a bit cruel ending it like this? Too bad. He he he. Reviewing may get the next chapter out sooner though :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cassette 3 side B

**It's the longest chapter so far, but it needed to be longer than the rest to explain it properly, I hope it makes up for being a day late. I'm really sorry about that, but it was my birthday yesterday so I had no spare time. This is the last tape, so there'll probably only be another couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Cassette 3 side B**

 _Rhys. Rhys, Rhys, Rhys. Why? You saw I was a vulnerable girl and you decided to put me in an even more vulnerable position._

Oh pur-lease. You weren't 'vulnerable'.

 _For those of you who don't know the whole story this is what happened. I was in a bad position, the rumours at school, my parents didn't trust me and I only had one person who I really liked, but they turned out to betray me, after the events on this tapes unfolded. I was in a bad place, it was obvious, anyone could see it. I drifted around the corridors, ignoring all the comments. There wasn't anything else I could do._

Move schools.

 _At this point, I had had a crush on Rhys since, well I can't even remember, but it was a while. I knew he was a jerk, sure I did, but by this point I wasn't thinking rationally. I just wanted someone I could turn to. So when Rhys came up to me and asked if he wanted to help set up for a party at his house later. He said he had noticed I was quiet and withdrawn at school and wanted to make sure I was okay._

Like anyone would care if you're okay. Especially not Rhys, why would one of the hottest most popular boys in the school want to talk to you?

 _Rhys, why would you say that? You knew it was the very thing that would get me to your house. I was hurting really bad and I needed someone. I loved you Rhys and you took advantage of that just to see if the rumours were true. You were the person that I let the rumours catch up with me. It happened in my new town too. But that's irrelevant now. You don't need to know about that._

I bet she's being melodramatic about that too. It was probably nothing like these tapes are.

 _I was so lonely that I agreed. I needed you Rhys, and you took advantage of that. You thought it was a laugh. Well guess what Rhys, it wasn't a joke. You messed up my whole life._

You didn't have to sleep with him. There's something called consent.

 _You messed up my whole life._

Her voice breaks here.

 _And your excuse, it was a laugh._

Maybe you need to grow up and take some responsibility Hannah.

 _A laugh._

You're telling us to think about our actions, but what about yours?

 _When I got to your house, about an hour before the party was due to start, you told your friends to finish up setting up the speakers in the garden and took me up to your room. We kind of sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Until you finally bought out a bottle of whiskey and we took swigs from it and talked for a little bit. You then told me you liked me, really liked me. Then I told you I felt the same and we kissed. Then we kissed some more. Then I drank some more whiskey. I'll admit it, I did drink a bit too much, I was trying to drown all my doubts and fears in the fiery taste of the whiskey. But that was no excuse Rhys. No excuse._

Get on with it, come on.

 _And then you went over to your drawer and pulled out some pills._

" _Want a little fun?" He asked._

" _What are they?" I ask, I didn't want to end up high again._

" _Relax, it's just contraception. I don't like condoms." At this point I was feeling slightly uncertain. I wasn't even sure where we would stand after the night was over._

" _I'm not sure."_

" _Just relax Hannah." I pushed my worries aside, told myself to live a little. He popped one out and gave it to me._

Liar. You can't have used contraception or you wouldn't have got pregnant. You're trying to paint yourself in the best possible light.

 _The alcohol must have been really affecting my brain because I didn't realise at the time, but after I swallowed the pill I felt really drowsy. Now of course, I know it was some kind of sleeping drug. Then he pulled my clothes off and chucked his on the floor beside them._

Please don't go into detail.

 _I'm not going to say anything else about that because you can all figure out what happened, but you really didn't think through the plan properly though Rhys. Because that sleeping pill wasn't very effective. Didn't last very long. As soon as the effects started to wear off, I realised it was a mistake. I was drunk though. I tried to fight you off, but you just held my arms and kissed my neck._

There were over people there, you could have screamed.

 _When you finally let me go, I leaped off the bed and dressed hurriedly. I tried to keep myself together just until I left the party, but I couldn't. I started crying as I was about to leave the room._

" _What's wrong you asked?"_

At least he asked.

 _At this point I just went mental. I screamed at you. I don't know what I screamed, I just wanted to let all my anger and hurt out. Then I left, slamming your bedroom door behind you. I kept crying and screaming as I left your house, pushing past people, the party now in full swing._

If he raped you like you're saying, why didn't you go to the police?

 _After that I walked home and went straight up to my room before my parents could ask me what was wrong. I told them I was going to bed. I didn't sleep that night. I lay and wept. That was the first suicide ever entered my head._

If it was that long ago why did you wait until now to do it?

 _I wanted to know what I had done to deserve this. Why me? What had I ever done? It was the next day, when I saw Rhys in the corridor I realised the pill wasn't contraception. You ignored me that day, and I did to._

Why didn't you talk to someone?

 _A new rumour started up that day. I lost count of the amount of people who asked me if it was true. I refused to confirm or deny it, which only added fuel to their fire. Of course the rumours were true, I had slept with him, but not that willingly, and when I look back now, certainly not in a stable state of mind._

 _I missed my period after that. It just didn't come. I started to get concerned at this point. I hadn't told my parents at this point about Rhys. I was hoping I'd get lucky. But after my period hadn't come a week after it was due, I had to accept I might be pregnant. I went and bought three different pregnancy test and used them. All three showed up positive._

You only need one test to know if you're pregnant.

 _I broke down after that. I just had a complete meltdown. My parents found me, lying on the floor crying. They asked me what was wrong, I couldn't reply._

Maybe you should have checked it was actually contraception.

 _They saw the pregnancy tests lying on the floor. They asked me why I did it. I couldn't reply. I couldn't do anything but weep. They had heard rumours from people at school's parents, but they hadn't believed them. Now it was confirmed though. I had slept with a guy, not willingly though and now every single day of my life I would now be reminded of that night. Of Rhys._

You could have got an abortion.

 _A few days later I finally managed to explain to my parents what really happened. They didn't yell. They were just upset that I didn't trust them. But why should they have believed me after what happened with Isaac? They tried to persuade me to take Isaac to court. I said no. I wanted justice sure, but the police are useless. We had already had a few smashed windows by this point and the police weren't bothered. My parents kept pressing me about it. It just wasn't worth it though._

Why is he on this list then?

 _They finally agreed but said that once I had had the baby we were going to move out of town. Start somewhere fresh. Somewhere I could start again. Some of you might be going, Hannah why didn't you have an abortion? That may have been the sensible thing._

It would have been the sensible thing.

 _I don't agree with abortion. That's the simple answer. I see it as murder, I mean it wasn't the baby's fault I was raped, why should he/she pay the price? My mum said that when we moved town, she would look after the baby and raise he/she as my sibling so that I could still go to school and stuff. She said that when they were old enough to understand, we'd explain what really happened. We weren't going to keep it a secret exactly, but we didn't want any more rumours in our new town._

Well clearly that didn't work.

 _We tried to keep it secret for as long as possible, but people finally started to realise I wasn't just getting a bit fat. My parents had pulled me out of school by this point, but I still heard the rumours. Rumours flying around speculating who it could be, but Rhys made sure everyone knew it was him._

After that everyone knew who he was. Everyone. Even people older and younger than us knew he was. He was so popular.

 _Loads of people kept come up to me called me names. I'm not going to repeat them. I can't. Because the fact is, they weren't true. I was raped by someone and get pregnant so people immediately assume that I'm a -. No. I'm not saying that. Because it wasn't true._

It really was though.

 _Not a word of it. Sure, I liked Rhys. I didn't want to sleep with him right then though. I couldn't. I was just too messed up emotionally. I had just naïvely hoped that maybe he would see how badly I was hurting. Clearly not though. He just added to it._

You should have just relaxed more Hannah. Taken a chill pill.

 _So anyway, my teachers sent me work to complete and I just learnt at home while mum started looking at houses to move to. Of course it wasn't as peaceful as that because I sometimes had to go to the corner shop when I had cravings for chocolate and I bumped into people from school. And of course there were the eggs and the cracked windows._

They were hilarious. I thought of them up. So funny. I think someone filmed it as well.

 _There were complications though. My baby came prematurely. At 27 weeks I gave birth. I had a boy and I named him R_ _í_ _o. It means river in Spanish. I thought it was a beautiful name. He was placed in intensive care as soon as he was born. He only lived a couple of hours though._

So the rumour about that was true.

 _We moved away and we tried to forget. My parents told me we could pretend none of it ever happened. We could go back to the way things used to be. I still had nightmares about that night with Rhys, but I started to heal. I made a new friend called Kat and my life was finally back on track._

 _My parents thought I was fine by this point. I had been back to normal for a while and they were busy with work. It wasn't their fault that they didn't notice my life going off track again. My mum was slightly concerned the first time a guy rang me in that town, but she wanted to give me freedom. I wish she hadn't though. It all started off with him. With that kiss. I thought that one was the first that mattered. It wasn't though. I realise that now. Rhys' was the first that mattered._

Don't tell me you're accusing Rhys of rape and you like him.

 _Not in that way. But that kiss was probably what sealed my fate. Suicide._

You said you got over what happened.

 _So now you know. That's why. That is why you are all on this list. This is why I am making this decision. And you are all to blame for this. At least a little._

Her voice catches again.

 _I'm so sorry._

Silence. What is she sorry about? Was all this supposed to make us feel guilty? Because I didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. Is she saying sorry because every time we do something we're supposed to think of what the impacts could be? Because no one could ever know that. No one ever should. Just before the tape clicks to the end I hear to more words.

 _Thank you._

Why is she thanking us? Is she being sarcastic? Did she just want someone to listen? Is she really that selfish? Yes. Making these tapes proved that. I take the cassette out and go back to my room and bundle them up. I can't be bothered to post them today. I'll go tomorrow, or maybe the day after. I'm not sure.

 **A girl, the reason I write about rape a lot is because it's a topic that I feel very strongly about and I don't feel that even today enough is being done to stop it, in some countries, married women can be stoned to death if they are raped they because they are 'committing adultery', and I don't see how under any circumstances this is right.**


	7. AN

Sorry, this isn't actually an update. I know I'm supposed to update today but I just feel like I'm spending too much time writing fanfics at the moment and I feel like it's making my stories kinda stale, so I'm going to take a break for a week and not write anymore chapters for any of my fanfics. Next week I should be back to writing, again sorry for this, but I want my stories to be as good as possible.


	8. Chapter 7: After part 1

**Sorry about not updating last week, I did explain why though. Sorry this chapter's really short. I'm only going to be doing one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **The next day**

 **Aria's POV**

"Hey Aria." Alexia says as I walk into school. I smile at her.

"Hi, how was your weekend?" I ask her.

"Pretty good, I went out of state and visited my cousins, we went shopping and there was a pair of really cute pants that were only half price." She grins. "Look." She holds her phone up and shows me a photo. They're black, skinny and so nice.

"Oh my gosh, can you order them online?" I ask her. I seriously hope so I need a new pair of pants, and they're amazing.

"I think so, I'll send you the link to the website." She says tapping on her phone. A moment later a ping confirms it has been sent through to me. I tap on my phone and order a pair in my size as we walk into class. Faye's sitting on the front desk where she always sits. She smiles at me.

"Sicko." I whisper and slide her book off her desk as I walk past. She goes bright red. Hannah must have been right about Faye torturing and killing those birds, otherwise she would have been really confused and I would have told her it was just a dare. She would have thought nothing of it and forgotten about it by the end of class.

So Hannah was right about Faye, but that doesn't mean I did anything wrong. It was just a joke. It was only ever a joke. That was all it was ever supposed to be.

 **Faye's POV**

So Aria got the tapes. I don't get why she's calling me a sicko though. Killing stuff is fun. I love the way birds wriggle beneath you when you pin them down. The adorable way they tweet for help that will never come. It's amazing.

Maybe it is wrong, I don't know, I suppose it just comes down to ethics. I don't see the issue with it, it brings me happiness. Sure it was cruel of me to send her dead birds, but she tried to take away my happiness. I was just repaying the favour. Aria did stuff too.

I wasn't the one who triggered the rumours. That was her. And Alexia I suppose. I hate all of them. The other people on the tapes. I didn't do anything. Not really. I was only punishing her for taking my fun away. I only wanted to sow her how she made me feel. The others all properly affected her.

I never really liked Isaac, and I'm not that surprised that he does drugs to be honest. I've always quite liked Aria, not anymore though. She was horrible to Hannah. Who would force a girl to wear a skirt when she knew would get her victimised sexually for wearing? Madison is one of those girls that likes to be involved with all the drama so I'm not that surprised that she did that. Hannah should have known that though. Everyone knows what Madison does. Alexia I never really liked. Sure I talked to her, but I noticed just like Hannah that it was always her that started the rumours. Rhys, I've always is cute, but now I've heard what he does, I never want to even look at him again. Rape is disgusting.

 **Alexia's POV**

Aria's acting kinda strange today. She keeps saying she's fine though. She asked me if I remembered Hannah Baker as well. I do remember her. Everyone does. She slept with almost every boy in the school. Just as I'm telling her this, I notice Dominic is staring at the cutest boy in our year, Rhys.

"I think Dominic's gay." I whisper to Aria, nodding to him. She looks across to where I'm looking. An odd expression comes over her face.

"Or maybe he's just staring at Scarlett just next to him." She replies, brushing it off. What's gotten into her? She normally loves it when I want to start some juicy gossip.

"He could be though." I say, linking arms with her.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Aria asks.

"I was just saying." I huff, why is she in such a bad mood. I unlink arms. "I'm going to chat to Cat for a bit." I say, walking towards her. I wish Aria would tell me what I've done wrong. I hang out with Cat for the rest of lunch and she agrees with me that Dominic could be gay. By the end of the day the whole school knows.

 **Aria's POV**

Alexia is starting to really annoy me. I'm starting to see what Hannah was saying about her rumour starting now. I didn't really notice it before, or if I did I thought it was just a laugh, and some of it was. But at lunch she was so out of order. Claiming that because Dom was looking at Felix, why should it matter if he is gay anyway. Maybe Hannah's tapes are starting to have some effect on me after all. I still don't get why I'm on the tapes though.


	9. Chapter 8: After part 2

**It's another short one, but there wasn't really a lot more to write. I've finally finished this story, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you think. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

 **A week later**

 **Rhys' POV**

I don't know how I'll be able face everyone at school now. They know I raped Hannah Baker. Well, five of them do anyway. I didn't mean to. I just, it was just… well a bit of fun. Maybe drugging her took it a bit far, but it's better that way, for both of us. Contraception's boring too, what's life without a little bit of danger? Or rather a little chance of getting pregnant.

I walk down the corridor and see Faye staring at me. She looks away in disgust when I look back.

"Wait, Faye!" I call. I run after her, shoving through the crowds in the corridor.

"I have to go to class." She says as the bell went.

"I just wanted to explain," I begin. "I didn't rape her." She looks at me. "It was just a bit of fun, but she clearly misunderstood it. She agreed to doing it."

"Hannah was always sensible, I never really believed she wouldn't have used contraception." Faye, turns away to follow the crowds down the corridor.

"It wasn't like that. It's not like you're innocent." I look around to make sure no one is listening. "It's not like you kept the law."

"I couldn't have the death penalty for what I did." She said. "I could get fined a few hundred dollars and it would go on my criminal record, but it's something so small, it wouldn't affect me. You, if you weren't put on death row or given life long prison sentence would never be able to get a job. You're whole life would be ruined." She turns away, and this time when I shout after her, she just ignores me. Maybe I should try and persuade Isaac to believe me next.

 **Epilogue**

 **Isaac – A few years later he ended up being arrested on a drugs bust and is in prison. He always regretted forcing Hannah to take the drugs and admitted to the police what actually happened that night. His prison sentence increased, but he accepts that it was his own fault and he deserves it. He plans to try and help people with drugs issues once he's out of jail.**

 **Faye – She still loves to torture and kill birds. She doesn't really get why she's on the tapes and just thinks Hannah's a bit weird. She thinks that if she likes killing and torturing things then she should be able to. She passed all her exams a couple of years after she heard the tapes and plans on going to college to study art history. The tapes didn't change her at all.**

 **Aria – Had a huge argument with Alexia in the end because she kept trying to make up rumours. They ended up having a food fight in the school cafeteria and both got excluded for 3 days. She decided to move schools afterwards and is now the most popular girl there. She still doesn't realise how she affected Hannah, but she is a little bit nicer towards people because she doesn't want something similar happening again and coming out and ruining her reputation.**

 **Madison – She realised what she did was wrong and tried to change. She started to hang out with different people and is studying hard to become a counsellor at a school to try and make up for what she did to Hannah by helping other people in her situation.**

 **Alexia – She acted like she hadn't changed whatsoever and had accepted no responsibility and treated the tapes like a joke. She thought Aria became way too wound up about the whole thing and she started to drop casual jokes about suicide. Secretly she was a little scared that the whole thing would come out and ruin her reputation and she spoke to no one about the contents of the tapes.**

 **Rhys – Five years after the listening to the tapes, he raped another girl, but this one found help and prosecuted him. He ended up with 30 years in prison without parole and he still claimed that it was just 'a joke'. He never cared that his first child died, but when he got out of prison he got a pet dog and called him R** **í** **o in memory of him.**


End file.
